In The Wind
by BellaDameNoir
Summary: AU: Another OLITZ story. OPA has been hired to recover some very valuable property. The focus of their investigation: Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III
1. Target Identified

**Target Identified**

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was bored. He watched the busy city streets full of people going anywhere and nowhere, full of purpose and lacking direction. His high rise office allowed him a full panoramic view of Los Angeles. And while he wouldn't dare trade places with any other person on this planet, he was still bored with his life. There had to be something more.

A knock was at his door and Lauren came in, "Mr. Grant, the Detectives are here."

Fitz sighed in irritation; this was not the diversion he welcomed or needed. But it had to be tolerated. He took a deep breath, ready to put on the charm.

"Detectives," Fitz said in welcome as the two cheaply-dressed men entered his office. He shook their hands and invited them to take a seat. "Can I have Lauren bring you a cup of coffee?"

Detective Jake Ballard and Charlie Butler; he had seen them more in the last month than he ever wanted to see law enforcement in his entire life.

"No, sir that won't be necessary; we won't be long."

Fitz took the chair opposite of them at the sitting area and said, "So how can I help you gentlemen?"

"Our investigation into the robbery is on-going and we need to review your eye witness statement."

"It was my understanding that all the men involved have been arrested. Is that not correct?"

"The property has not been recovered and we still cannot determine who these men were working for."

"Oh, what a shame," he said mockingly but they didn't know him well enough to detect it. "Well what would you like to know?"

Jake began to question Fitz again about the day of the robbery. It was the same answers he had provided time and time again but he fought the urge to tell them that. He had to appear as helpful as possible to their investigation. By the end of the conversation, there were no new details that Fitz could provide and both men took their leave.

When they got in the car, Charlie said, "You still think he did it, don't you?"

Jake looked up at the monstrosity that was Grant Industries – the 15-floor high rise in downtown LA – and felt extreme loathing. Men like Fitzgerald Grant, who thought their wealth entitled them to live above the law, needed to be brought to justice and he would make sure it happened.

"I know he did it."

"Really because we have nothing on him…And this is starting to sound like a personal vendetta. You really don't like that man."

Jake didn't respond. Up until almost two weeks ago he hadn't suspected Grant. But now, something told him he had a reason to.

XXX

"The police have nothing. They can't find the stolen property and the men they have in custody swear they do not have it. And we already know they were hired by someone they've never met," Abby explained.

Olivia walked closer to the wall of pictures and carefully scanned them again. All of them were of one person – Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. She had been looking at his handsome face every day for the past week.

"The tail we put on him came up with nothing we could use. He's a typical ridiculously rich man, blowing money everywhere he goes and hooking up with lots of women," Quinn summarized.

To Olivia, it told her that Fitzgerald Grant was bored playing the wildly successful financier. He was looking for excitement.

"Maybe it's not him," Harrison ventured.

"It's him…my gut is telling me it's him. He's just smarter and has more money than most of our targets. He's not going to slip up voluntarily. He's too skilled at this. We've been going about this the wrong way…..I'm going in," she concluded. He was the only witness to the robbery where, although all the suspects were arrested, the property was actually stolen. He claimed to be in the right place at the right time, which people like him never were.

A silent hush fell over the room as they all looked at each other. Even Huck stopped typing on his laptop and joined everyone else in staring holes into her back as she continued to focus at the wall of photos.

"Liv…I don't," Huck began. He, like everyone else, was completely against the idea.

"We can find another way," Abby interrupted. Normally, they worked clandestinely; finding a way to retrieve property undetected. 'Going in' was a last resort. It meant full engagement with the target; entering his world and if necessary physical contact. Since human actions could be unpredictable, this tactic presented the most challenges.

"We don't have time to find another way. One week reconnaissance and one week surveillance – we've already spent too much time on it. I'm going in," she said again, but this time with a firmer tone. "We need to profile him and I need to be prepped."

Huck was about to dispute her request, when he checked the building perimeter surveillance and noted that they had company. "They're back," he announced and everyone knew exactly who he meant. They all went into 'scrub-mode' to cover up any indication of their target or the purpose of their investigation.

Olivia was back at her desk when Detective Jake Ballard walked in. His partner had taken a liking to Quinn and went directly to her desk.

"Detective," Olivia said without getting up from her desk.

"Jake," he countered with a friendly smile.

"Detective," she repeated. There would be no friendly relationship between them.

He chuckled as he took a seat. "Any leads on the painting?"

"No."

"Would you tell me if there were?"

She shrugged. "Of course."

He watched her with keen interest. She was so strikingly beautiful that he was instantly attracted to her the moment she came to LAPD to get details about the case. She had been privately hired to recover the stolen property before the insurance company was forced to pay the Getty Museum a sum of $250 million.

His hopes of continued collaboration on the case were soon disintegrated as she remained closed fisted and unwilling to share information. Following her team around had only showed him that she suspected Grant of involvement in the theft; a fact that she would neither confirm nor deny.

"You suspect Grant, as do I and I think we should work together on this," he offered again.

"I'm sorry Detective, I don't know what you are talking about. However, as I said, if anything does turn up I will be sure to inform you," she said in monotone. It wasn't her job to help the police find suspects. She recovered property, very, very expensive property. She would not put her team in danger trying to apprehend suspects for the police. If they wanted someone arrested, they would do it on their own.

He shook his head and stood; she wasn't going to give him anything. "Olivia, I fully expect you to turn over whomever it is that your team finds to be responsible for this theft. It's not just about the painting, it's about justice."

_Such a corny line_, she thought. "I completely understand," she said.

XXX

His 43rd Birthday.

"Do you even know all those people down there?" Sabrina asked as she walked up to stand behind Fitz and look out his bedroom picture window to stare at the sea of guests milling around the party below.

Fitz briefly looked back at her and said, "Of course not."

Sabrina chuckled and went to sit on his bed. "So why am I here?"

Fitz put his hands in his pockets and continued to stare at the foreign people taking up space in his home. He wished they would all leave now. "I need you to make preparations."

"Are we leaving?" Sabrina asked anxiously. She didn't want to leave. She was happy in LA.

"I'm not sure yet…but things are getting….tight. They haven't stopped looking into the robbery, as I thought they would. Normally, the police would have given up by now but oh well…I need to make sure you are ready if we need to make a quick decision."

Sabrina sulked. "OK," she said reluctantly. She had no choice. Fitz always took care of her. He was good to her. Without him, she didn't know where she would be; probably dead. "I've finished the Renoir. I left it in your study."

He turned in alarm. "Did anyone see you?"

"Of course not. I'm not stupid," she quickly explained and when he turned back to watch his guests, she stood up ready to leave. "Alright well I'm gone, I have plans tonight." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Have fun," she joked.

"Mmmm….Oh Sabrina, be careful. Please, for me," he said as he stared at her. She was such a beautiful young woman and he worried about her all the time. Nothing could happen to her; nothing at all.

She flashed him her signature smile. "Always, Fitz."

XXX

Fitz had dutifully circulated the party, engaging most of his guests. He was not entertained but he was good at faking it. He gave the appearance of someone who thoroughly enjoyed the world he lived in and all the people he shared it with.

He even endured two rounds of "Happy Birthday" initiated by his longtime friend and attorney, Cyrus Beene. He had done it deliberately against Fitz expressed wish that the song not be done.

When it was over, Fitz sighed restlessly; it was time to find the woman he would be spending the night with. He scanned the crowd and decided he needed a drink in order to put up with the silly women that were part of his pool of choice. On second thought, he may need two drinks.

He noticed her legs first – bronzed legs crossed at the knees; high-heel black stilettos. He paused mid-stride to the bar, realizing that he had never seen this woman before. His interest was piqued and he found himself eager to see what she looked like.

He took a seat at the bar next to her. He almost asked the bartender for a scotch but as he opened his mouth, she said, "This is for you," she sat a glass in front of him.

He raised an eyebrow, "What's this? You got me a drink?"

She turned to him and watched as he blinked several times and visibly swallowed. She smiled knowing he had been affected by her beauty. "I did, scotch neat, right?"

"Well yes. But how did you know that? Do we know each other?" He couldn't take his eyes off of her. How did she know him, yet he had no knowledge of her?

"No Mr. Grant, you do not know me. But it's very nice to meet you. Olivia…Olivia Pope," she said as she reached out her hand to shake his. He readily accepted it.

"And Ms. Pope you knew I was coming to the bar? How is that?"

"Because I have been watching you all night," she said matter-of-factly.

He paused, searching her eyes. She was bold, daring and so unlike almost every other woman he met. He was instantly attracted. "And how much do you think you know about me?"

"Quite a bit…I have a file…it's a rather big file but it's all about you."

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" he was intrigued by her; something he hadn't felt in a very long time, if ever.

"I work for myself," she easily replied.

"And what do you do Ms. Pope?"

"I get people things."

His eye's bulged and she knew where his thoughts had turned. She laughed full on. "No Mr. Grant I don't get people sexual favors. That is not my line of work."

He visibly sighed in relief.

"OK, so are you here with one of your clients?"

"No…my client is not here, but my target is."

"Your target?" he smiled. This conversation was becoming more and more interesting the longer they talked. "What does that mean, your target?"

"Well, sometimes the property I need to recover is with a person that should not have it. That person becomes my target. And it is my job to retrieve property back from the target….Do you understand now?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I believe I do…so, tell me, who is your target?"

She gave him a dazzling smile. "You are Mr. Grant…you are my target."

He blinked. He had no words to come back with. A woman had rendered him speechless and that was unheard of.

She scored. Olivia knew she had done enough for the evening; he had been sufficiently shaken up. She got up from the bar stool and said, "Well good night Mr. Grant, it was a great party." She didn't wait for him to respond, she walked away.

XXX

While she waited for her car to pull up, Olivia scrolled through her emails on her phone.

"May I call you Olivia?" Fitz asked as he suddenly appeared by her side.

She smiled; she hadn't expected him to bite so soon. She thought he would make her work for it. "Of course you can. And may I call you Fitz or do you prefer Fitzgerald?"

"Fitz….but something tells me you already knew that."

She smiled and nodded. He was catching on.

"So I'm supposed to have some property you need to recover, may I ask exactly what that is?"

"Sure. The painting…the Renoir. You had to know someone would be coming for it, didn't you?"

He laughed.

"Is that funny?" Olivia asked.

"It is. Funny you should think I have what you are looking for."

She gave him a sideways glance and shrugged. "OK," she conceded. She didn't believe him and he knew that she did not.

When she said nothing else, he asked, "Can I see you home?"

"Thank you for the offer but you have a party full of guests that require your attention…I'm a big girl I can get home by myself."

"Tomorrow night then?...Have dinner with me?"

The valet arrived with her car. He opened the driver door for her as she got in. He waited for her answer. He was anxious, nervous as if he was a teenage boy again.

She stared up at him from the driver seat. "I would love to."

"Good I'll pick you up at seven."

She nodded in agreement. She didn't try to give him information on her address, knowing that before the morning he would have a file full of details on her as well.

As Olivia drove away, she glanced twice in her rear view mirror and saw him standing there. She exhaled softly. He was marvelously unexpected. She had not expected the powerful masculinity that exuded from him; the intensity of his blue eyes; the magnetism that would draw her in. He was much more attractive in person and she already felt herself connecting with him – the instability of human emotions.

She would be more prepared next time. She could steel herself against him; she had done it before and she could do it again. Still, she looked forward to their dinner date, for many reasons, most of which, admittedly, were personal.

Fitz watched her car drive away until he couldn't see it any longer. He smiled. He was genuinely captivated by her. He couldn't wait until dinner tomorrow. This was a very welcome diversion.

**(A/N: I cannot believe I started another story, but here it is. I think this will be my summer hiatus story, along with updating my other stories. I hope you enjoyed the first installment and will leave feedback if you would like me to continue. Thanks for reading.)**


	2. Frayed Edges

**Frayed Edges**

"You look beautiful…amazing…How did it go? It went well, right? Exactly as I told you it would," she gushed; gloating over the fact that she had been proven right, despite the doubts.

The short, white dress clung to all her feminine body parts in the most seductive way. It was the perfect choice; designed to get the attention needed.

Olivia gave her a cold look before moving past her to sit down on the leather couch. Her mother's loft was chic, fashionable yet clinical, there was no warmth.

"One look at you and I knew he would jump at the chance to get close to you," she laughed mockingly. "And you thought all that surveillance and following him around crap was going to work…a waste of time. Like I said, if you make contact with Fitzgerald Grant you will have him sniffing your panties in two days."

"You're disgusting," Olivia snarled.

"Don't be childish, you know exactly how men are," she chastised.

Olivia exhaled sharply and pulled off her high heels, rubbing her feet briefly. "I'm glad I was able to handle the assignment of seducing a man to your liking…thank you very much," she said sarcastically. Somehow in her mother's presence she felt low, deceitful and dirty.

Marie laughed and said, "You need some wine." She retreated to her kitchen to pour to large glasses of red wine.

Olivia leaned back against the couch and looked at the ceiling. _How did I get here? s_he wondered. Within 24 hours of Olivia accepting the job to recover the stolen painting, she was contacted by her mother Maya Pope a.k.a Marie Wallace. They had been estranged for years; she left when Olivia was five years old; leaving her to be raised by her loving grandparents. She only heard from her mother on special events – holidays and birthdays – and even then it was only 5-10 minute conversations filled with empty promises and superficial love. Never knowing who her father was, Olivia clung to her grandparents, constantly searching for approval and thriving on their affection.

It wasn't until she was eighteen that her grandparents told her the truth about her mother and the reason why she could never come back and be with her only daughter. Her mother had changed her identity in order to live in free society because she was a wanted criminal.

Marie brought the wine back and handed it to Olivia, "Here, you'll like this one." After sitting next to her she continued, "Now if you keep following my instructions, you'll find this painting in no time with enough evidence to arrest Grant."

Olivia noticed her mother smiling into her wine glass. She knew there was something her mother was not telling her. Marie was manipulative and deceitful; she could not be trusted. And yet, even as Olivia cautioned herself, she still wanted to believe that her mother could be honest with her. "My job is not to get people arrested; it is to recover property. I don't care if Fitz gets arrested."

Marie eyed her carefully, focusing on the fact that Olivia called him "Fitz". It was telling.

"Where's the justice in that?" Marie teased. "I know you want to do the right thing; you always want to do the right thing."

_How the hell would you know? _Olivia thought, smirking as she took another gulp of wine. "The right thing would've been to let the police know the identity of the real thief and have her arrested but somehow I don't think you want me visiting you in prison."

She frowned at Olivia, becoming irritated with her condemnatory attitude. She stood up and began to pace. "Livvy, do I need to remind you that I stole it for HIM. He hired me to steal it; I got a team in place, they pulled off the job and when I sent them to collect payment, he stiffed me and had my team arrested….That's the kind of man Grant is. He kept the money, the painting and helped the police take down my team….and that bitch, Sabrina, she's helping him. That fucking bitch!"

Olivia listened to her rant and then began laughing hysterically. Marie stopped and looked at her as if she was watching a raving lunatic become unhinged. Between laughs, Olivia said, "This is classic….so classic…My thieving criminal mother wants my help to take down another thief who double crossed her and…now this is the really good part," she mused, "and her daughter. The sister she never told me I had. Oh how I love my fucked up family."

"Can you do this?!" Marie said forcefully after Olivia sobered.

Olivia just looked at her.

"Can you do this?!" Marie repeated. She knew Olivia would do the right thing; she just needed to be motivated and pushed in the right direction.

"I can do it!" Olivia yelled back.

Marie removed the edge from her tone. "I assure you Livvy, if you get close enough to Grant you'll find the painting and your sister. It's a win-win for both of us. You get the property back and I get justice against a thieving criminal….Just get close to him."

"I cannot believe my own mother is pimping me out," she said disdainfully, under her breath.

"I'm leaving the details to you…And Grant is a very attractive man; being around him will not be unpleasant." When Olivia gave her a look of disgust, she quickly said, "Olivia, we are a family. Families take care of each other; we look after each other. We do anything for each other."

XXX

Olivia was exiting the Starbucks after picking up a large green tea latte.

"Olivia, get in."

She looked up and scowled behind her sunglasses. She didn't approach the car but from the sidewalk called out, "I'm late for an appointment Detective."

"I will drive you there…get in," he demanded.

She wanted to walk. Her leased offices were only 2 ½ blocks away. Walking allowed her to be alone with her thoughts. She looked at him and knew he wasn't going to give up so she reluctantly got into his vehicle.

"Where to?" he asked once she got in and fastened her seatbelt.

"My office."

His tires screeched as he quickly pulled away from the curb. He immediately started in on her. "Why did you do it? You basically ruined the element of surprise and pissed all over my investigation…I'm not sure how they do things back east where you're from but here, people normally cooperate with the police. "

His tone was accusatory and she didn't appreciate it.

"Detective if you are going to chastise me as if I am a child you can pull over and let me out right now."

He took a couple calming breaths. Jake glanced at her and noticed she remained unaffected by his harsh tone. She began sipping on her hot drink.

"What if he runs?...What if he gets spooked and runs?"

"He won't run," she told him.

"He could," he insisted sharply.

"But he won't," she assured.

"Why, because your next in line to be the woman he fucks?" The minute he said the words he regretted them. He knew he had gone too far.

She rolled her eyes. She was so tired of people using her sexuality as a punch line for their cruel humor.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line," he quickly apologized. "Olivia, I have asked you to let us work together on this and you keep refusing me. Then you go into his birthday party and tell him to his face that he is the number one suspect. Do you know what he could do to you? The number of attorneys on his payroll or politicians in his back pocket, he could ruin you. I'm trying to protect you."

"I appreciate that Detective and if I need any further assistance from you I will let you know."

He was frustrated with her empty responses. He gripped the steering wheel tighter. When he pulled in front of her office, he said, "Fine. You think you can handle this on your own, then do it. But don't shit on my investigation; don't get in my way and don't call me when you and your team got yourselves into something you can't get out of."

She shrugged. She knew her nonchalant attitude infuriated him. But she didn't care. He wouldn't even know about Grant's connection to the robbery had he not been following her team all around town. He needed her a lot more than she would ever need him. She kept her tone even when she said, "I understand. Thank you for the ride Detective."

She exited the vehicle and went into her office.

XXX

"What is happening out there? The police were here again yesterday. What is going on?"

She was pacing back and forth.

He sighed in frustration. "Mellie, sit down!"

As commanded, she went back to her desk and dropped into her chair.

"I'm trying to protect you…but you need to keep it together. If you lose it, you will bring this entire house down and you will go to prison for the rest of your life."

"I just…I just don't know how to fix this," she cried desperately.

"There is no way to fix this…you've done too much. Maybe if you had come to me in the beginning, I could've done more, but 15% of the paintings here are forgeries – good, amazing forgeries but forgeries none the less. You've gotten rich many times over but there's no way to fix all this. So the best thing you can do is what you have been doing – continue to be the beautiful, brilliant but innocent curator of the museum and everything else will fall into place."

"Fitz, I need an exit…I need to get out."

"Yes I know but not now. You run now and they will suspect you. It will all fall on you."

"But I didn't steal that Renoir!"

"I believe you but will they?"

"I thought you were going to find out who did it?"

He didn't respond to her.

She put her head in her hands. "This is a fucking mess…Whoever stole that painting has brought all the attention on this place and I don't need it. I have the administrators walking through here every single day. I could get caught any day and this one isn't even my fault."

"Mellie, I told you I would help you and I will but you need to calm down. Stop calling me down here; it looks suspicious. I've been here 3 times this week already.….I'm going to lend you a painting for the Impressionist Wing. It'll be a good cover.…I'll bring it tonight at 6:00. Make it public. Set up a reception ceremony for it. Can you do that?"

She was in a daze. He slammed his hand on the desk. "Mellie, do you hear me?"

"Yes…yes….I've got it. I'll set it up for 6:00. Thank you Fitz…thank you very much."

They stood and she went to hug him; he stopped her. "Don't do that…you know we don't do that."

She nodded in understanding and backed away from him. She watched as he left her office.

She was already thinking of a contingency plan; a Plan B; she couldn't rely on Fitz forever.

XXX

"Well that was an interesting way to start the evening," Olivia mused as they rode in the back of Fitz's vehicle.

"You didn't enjoy yourself?"

"Oh I did. I truly did. Returning to the scene of the crime; watching as the museum dotes and praises you for loaning them one of your precious paintings was just great. Almost like a scene played out for my benefit."

"I assure you that it was not but it's good to know you are not a woman who is easily impressed."

"No…no I am not," she paused before asking, as casually as possible, "So the curator, Mellie….what's your relationship with her?"

He smirked and said, "You mean she's not in this phantom file you have on me?" When she smiled at him, he continued, "I could ask if you're jealous but somehow I don't think that's the reason for your question….I have known Mellie for a very long time. We are friends."

She nodded in acknowledgement of his words. She knew he wouldn't give her very much information voluntarily. And she didn't really need him to. Knowing that he had some sort of relationship with her was enough to direct her team to start digging. It could not be a coincidence that his 'friend' was the curator of the museum where the theft occurred.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to dinner," she asked as the vehicle pulled in front of his residence.

"Change of plans….I hope you don't mind a little spontaneity. Restaurants can be so crowded and I thought a more…intimate setting would be better for us to get to know each other."

His eyes held her; daring her to run away from him but willing her to stay. In a shaky voice that she regretted hearing, she said, "Of course, that's fine."

Huck had given her a glimpse inside his home with schematic photos of the interior taken from a remote location in close proximity. But now as she stood behind him, watching him punch in the alarm code, her anticipation began to build. She had wanted access to his home and now she would have it. He would of course offer her a tour, show off his wealth and attempt to impress her. She smiled to herself, mentally listing the ways in which the evening would work out to her benefit.

They entered his grand foyer. She stood under a massive chandelier that hung from a high ceiling. She carefully, intentionally, reviewed her surroundings and said, "Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you…Would you like a tour?"

She smiled and opened her mouth to reply but before she could all the lights went out.

XXX

Olivia could hear voices but they were faint, indistinguishable, like they were close yet very far away. She moved her head slightly and moaned from the shooting pain. She wanted to lift her hand to her head but she felt too weak to move.

"Olivia, Olivia. I need you to wake up now."

She heard the voice; so calm, soothing. She felt someone touching her face; so gentle, so strong yet comforting. She leaned into the hand. Her eyes fluttered open as a frown of confusion formed. She had no idea where she was. She blinked several times, trying to gather her thoughts and search for a memory of how she came to be in this state.

She was lying on a couch with a blanket over her. Then she saw his face as he came over her and she remembered she was in his home. She tried to quickly move away from him but it hurt too much to move and she closed her eyes in frustration.

"Don't try to move…everything is going to be fine. Don't worry," he whispered and somehow she believed him, finding truth in his words, which was odd considering the circumstances.

When she was able to focus more clearly, she noticed he was holding a towel to his head. It had little spots of blood on it. He had been hit on the head. Had she been as well?

His look was filled with concern for her. But she warned herself not to think about it. "Fitz what happened?"

Her mouth was dry and her voice croaked. He got a glass of water and said, "Here try to sit up…..slowly, go slow…and drink this." He helped her up and held her as he brought the glass to her mouth to take small sips. Olivia watched him over the rim of the glass. He was so gentle and caring with her; it was a nice side to him.

The water was welcomed and satisfying. He helped her lay back against the pillow on the couch. "Thank you."

"Are you comfortable?" His body was so close to hers and she could feel the warmth; his scent enveloped her. She searched his eyes wanting to believe that he wouldn't harm her, reasoning that someone who looked like him, felt like him, smelled like him could not possibly physically assault her.

"Yes I'm fine….how did I get here?"

"I carried you."

"Wh…What happened?" she stumbled; his intense stare was starting to unnerve her.

A throat cleared in the distance and a male voice said, "OK Mr. Grant, it may a bit inconvenient but if you can tolerate us a little longer, it will give us a chance to dust for fingerprints. Have you had any other…..guests in the past few days?" Jake asked him, although his eyes remained focused on Olivia with the last part of his question.

Fitz stood and said, "I had a party here last night but none of the guests were in my home."

"No one? No overnight guests?" he pressed.

Fitz smiled in understanding. Jake's fascination with Olivia was blaringly obvious. "No detective. No overnight guests."

Jake gave him a suspicious look before saying, "Well if you can give us an inventory of everything that has been stolen it would be helpful…Do you need us to call you an ambulance? Have you taken to the hospital."

"Thank you but my personal doctor is on his way."

"And you Olivia?" Jake asked.

_Olivia, not Ms. Pope_, Fitz thought curiously.

"No Detective, I am fine, thank you," Olivia quickly responded. Fitz smirked at her cold, impersonal tone.

"OK well, we have your statement Mr. Grant. Olivia, maybe we can come back later today to get your statement, give you a ride home if necessary."

"That won't be necessary Detective. At this moment, I don't remember anything but walking through the front door. But I will be happy to formalize a statement for you. I will come down to the police station tomorrow. Will that be sufficient?"

Jake frowned at her efforts to rebuff him. "Yes that will be fine. I will just do another quick look around outside before I take off. Please call me if anything else comes up or if you happen to remember anything that might help us."

XXX

"So we walked in on a burglary in progress," Olivia surmised. They were finally able to talk after the last of police officers left his home and the doctor had given both of them a once over and prescribed plenty of rest and headache medicine if needed for their mild concussions. Fitz refused stitches; claiming that he only had a flesh wound that would heal in time.

"Apparently," Fitz explained.

"What was taken?"

"Some cash out of my safe, 10 paintings and a few electronic devices." He wasn't angry, just inconvenienced by all the paperwork this would cause.

She watched him thoughtfully as they sat in his study. She briefly admired the masculine décor; it was very him. "You don't seem upset by it."

He smiled at her. "They were just possessions. There are more important things….I'm just glad you were not seriously hurt and I'm sorry that this is the first impression you have of my home…I mean apart from all the surveillance work your team has already done."

She tried to laughed but winced from the pain. He apologized for cracking the joke that mirrored reality.

"You have any ideas on who could have done it?"

"I was just about to ask you that question…my first thought was your team trying to locate this stolen piece of art." It was an accusation but he said it with such lightness of tone that it almost bordered on admiration.

"My team is not this sloppy. They would not have let you catch them here."

"They could have if they expected me to take you to dinner at a restaurant."

"Possible…but I would not still be here with you if it were my team. I would've left with them."

"Maybe, unless there was something else you were looking for from me besides the painting," he ventured. He knew he struck a chord with her when her breath hitched. What else was she looking for?

Her silence told him to change the subject. "I hope it wasn't presumptuous of me but I called your associate Abby; told her what happened. I figured you would want your team to know. I told her I thought it would be best if you spent the night here and if she wouldn't mind going to your apartment and packing you an overnight bag."

She should have been irate. He was high-handed, using the information he gathered about her and apparently her team to make contact with them without her knowledge; making arrangements without her permission. But then she realized that he was giving her complete access to his home, an opportunity to gather information about him that they may not have gotten otherwise.

She soon broke the silence by giving him due notice. "Just so you know I don't have sex with the men I investigate."

"Is that a hard and fast rule or one you've recently implemented for me?"

It took her a moment to understand the true meaning behind his question. She smiled knowingly, "You're talking about Congressman Shaw…that was a…necessary entanglement." She wasn't ashamed of her relationship with the Congressman, just regretful of how it ended.

The playfulness disappeared. His face went serious and she wondered if that was disappointment. Did he expect her to be apologetic or embarrassed? Was he hurt by her admission?

"I'll go and check that your room is ready," he said as he exited the room.

XXX

"Could you have brought me something a little more decent?" Olivia asked Quinn and Abby as she held up the flimsy material she was supposed to sleep in.

"I thought it was perfect," Quinn said giggling as she looked around the room. "This is a nice set up. Are you sure you only want to stay one night?"

No one acknowledged her question.

"What's your plan here Liv?"

"My plan is to search this house high and low when I think he has gone to sleep."

"What's the point, his paintings were stolen," Quinn said.

"You really think he would leave a stolen piece of priceless art hanging around for a thief to steal. If it's here, it's hidden somewhere. He looks the type to have hidden walls, hidden passages or some shit like that. I've just got to find it."

"So you're still thinking he took it?" Abby asked.

"Yes of course I do. Nothing has changed." Except that now she wondered whether her mother had taken it upon herself to steal from him.

"The burglary this evening…."

"Could've been staged to remove suspicion from him," she finished. "Did you talk to your contact that PD?"

"Yes. Your 'friend', Detective Ballard, was pissed off to find you here with Grant. And apparently he thinks the same as you do; that the entire thing was staged. You two have that in common," Abby teased. "Anyway they rushed the fingerprints through and got nothing."

Olivia began pacing and firing off directives that included checking into Mellie's background and prepping to break into the warehouse in the Jewelry District that was owned by Fitz's attorney. Her mother told her about it but she pretended to have found out on her own. She reminded them to keep their phones close all night; if she found something while searching the house she would alert them immediately.

XXX

When Olivia walked Abby and Quinn out of the house she noted the time was late; already 11:30. Her stomach growled as a reminder that she missed dinner. She went in search of something to eat in the kitchen and was surprised to see Fitz already there preparing food.

"There you are," Olivia said as she came into the kitchen to watch him cook.

He smiled in greeting and said. "We didn't exactly get dinner so if you're hungry, I'll have something prepared in a few minutes…You don't eat healthy meals anyway. Contrary to what you think, popcorn is not a food group."

He would know the most insignificant, miniscule detail about her.

"Impressive," she commended and then joked, "But that's your opinion….So you cook too…perfect husband material."

"Is that what you look for in a husband?"

"Me," she chuckled, "Oh I'm not looking for a husband and I'm certainly not wife material."

"You must be the first woman I have ever met to say something like that. But it makes sense, you're married to your job," he shrugged as he continued chopping vegetables.

"No I wouldn't say I'm married to my job, I just enjoy it," she countered, then she paused before adding, "Some people are made for committed relationships, I'm not one of them."

He stopped chopping to study her expression. He knew she really believed that; or thought she did.

"Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, please." She watched as he retrieved a bottle of wine and poured them both glasses.

"So what's your finder's fee? What will you get when you recover the painting?"

She smiled. "When? You have a lot of confidence in my abilities," he nodded in response and she continued, "15 million."

"That's a hefty sum. I can see why you are so determined." He began putting the vegetables in the skillet on the stove.

"It's not just about the money… It was wrong to steal the painting and person who did it should be held accountable."

"I see," he said. His back was to her as he continued to prepare the food on the stove. "Is that the lawyer in you coming out?"

She had been a practicing attorney but that was in another life.

She could tell that he enjoyed revealing the details of her life that he discovered. She knew he would never find out about her mother; that had been covered up too well. "No that's the human being in me coming out," she retorted.

He laughed. He enjoyed talking to her mainly because she was so unpredictable. He could never judge what was going to come out of her mouth from one moment to the next. And to him, that made her the most exciting woman he had ever met.

XXX

Olivia was moving as quickly as she could. She started with his study, downstairs; rummaging through paperwork; taking pictures of documents she thought might be relevant. She checked room after room; looking for secret compartments, entryways, anything hidden from the naked eye. She came up with nothing.

There was a door leading to the basement but it was locked. She tried for several minutes to pick the lock but couldn't get it to budge. She sighed in frustration and gave up on it. She made a mental note that her team needed to get down there as it obviously held something valuable that was kept under lock and key.

She decided to move upstairs. She searched the many guest rooms but most were barely furnished and sparsely touched. The only room left to search was his bedroom. She approached his door and heard his light snore. She debated with herself whether she wanted to enter his room while he was in there; it was risky, he could awaken at any moment. She should wait for another time when he wasn't around.

But she was not going to leave here with nothing.

The door was completely open and the only light was from the moon shining through the window. He was bare chested lying face down in bed with a sheet covering the bottom half of his body. His face was turned away from her but his continued heavy breathing told her he was in a deep sleep. She turned her head before she spent too much time admiring his toned physique and the rippled muscles on his back.

All of her dance training would pay off; giving her a lightness of foot to move through his room silently.

There was a painting on his wall; the only one left in his house. She wondered why this one was left behind. It wasn't the one she was looking for. She was not a connoisseur of art and could not identify the painting but she took a picture of it anyway; quickly glancing over at him at the sound of the shutter to make sure he had not awaken.

She lifted the picture and found another wall safe. It had remained untouched by the intruders. She didn't have the time or the tools to pick the lock so she took a picture of the make/model of the safe. They would figure out how to get into it later.

She took another look around the room and scanned the pictures on his fireplace mantle; women, all women; blond, model-esque. He definitely had a type. _Typical_, she thought as she smiled to herself. Was he really the man her mother had described him to be?

He started stirring, about to get out of bed. Olivia quickly moved out of his room to the hallway. He came out of his room and she re-routed, conveniently making sure she ran into him. He instinctively grabbed her to prevent a possible fall. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. His eyes lit up as he carefully took in what she was wearing.

_Shit._ She had forgotten about her inappropriate state. She was completely naked under the whisper-thin see through material. The soft, dim lights in the hallway allowed him to see all of her.

"No problem. Are you okay? Is everything okay?" his voice deepened in his semi-drowsy state. He was still holding her.

"I'm fine…I was just going to get a drink of water." She tried to step out of his arms and back away but she couldn't go far.

He stepped closer to her, invading her personal space. She couldn't step away; the wall was at her back. "You're going the wrong way."

"What?"

"If you're going to the kitchen, you're going the wrong way."

"Oh, well you know it's easy to get turned around in the dark and your house is so massive," she said quickly, hoping he would accept the lie.

He continued to stare down at her; holding her in a trance. "You know what I've realized. I've known you for almost 3 days now and I've never complimented you. I've never told you how beautiful you are; how desirable you are…I'm sorry that I didn't do that."

He moved a strand of hair behind her ear as he caressed the softness of her cheek; tracing a faint line down to her neck.

Olivia was becoming breathless. She wasn't supposed to react like this to him. She wasn't supposed to feel anything. But here she was half-naked, standing in the hallway outside his bedroom; hiding her camera behind her back and all she could think was that he was about to kiss her.

She bit her bottom lip in anticipation. He was going to kiss her and she was going to like it.

**(A/N: I am so thankful for the reviews I got on the first chapter. I know many of you mentioned how it somewhat mirrored the movie "The Thomas Crown Affair". I was reluctant to include that in the summary because as I'm sure you can see by this chapter, I am going in another direction. I hope you enjoyed the update. I am forcing myself not to comment on the Scandal Finale. I will leave it alone and let Shonda do her thing. I will use the hiatus to heal myself:) and hopefully not get too distracted that I cannot update my stories. Please leave comments on the update; it all helps. Thanks for taking the time to read.)**


	3. Mutual Entrapment

**Mutual Entrapment**

"Fitz….Oh Fitz….Oh gawd…Oh..my…gawd…Shit!"

Fitz could feel when she finally came and he followed after her but he couldn't share her sense of elation and satisfaction. He was far from ecstatic about their hookup. He needed the release but being with her cheapened the experience. He had treated her well this evening, done the things she liked – dinner and the opera. But still, in the end, he had to take her from behind because he could no longer look at her face…not tonight.

He wasn't satisfied at all. He was spent but not satisfied.

He pulled out and watched as she crawled into bed, purring like a kitten, "That was good Fitz, as always. I'm so glad you called." She nestled under the covers and looking around said, "Is that painting new? I haven't seen it here before."

"No, it's not new. It's from another part of the house," he responded.

"But I thought all your other paintings were stolen," she continued curiously, yawning all the while.

He didn't respond. Instead he started walking toward the bathroom to remove his condom, now a bit annoyed with even the sound of her voice.

She heard him wash his hands and then turn on the shower. "Aren't you coming to bed?" she called out. He closed the door behind him.

Fitz looked in the mirror at himself. What was he doing? Normally, he would have easily climbed into bed with her, slept the night through, knowing she would likely be gone before he even arose. He and Tiffany were evenly matched; neither looking for commitment, content with being 'fuck-buddies'. A non-verbal agreement to call each other whenever the mood arose; without reprisal, judgment or pressure for deep, morning after discussions about their feelings.

The steam from the shower fogged the mirror. He could no longer see himself. He got in the shower and stood under the hot water; letting it burn his skin. He didn't want this. He didn't want to feel connected to Olivia, but he did. He didn't want to feel the guilt of being with other women, but he did. He could barely get it up without images popping in his head of soft mocha skin and doe eyes staring back at him. The full lips he almost tasted but he restrained himself; held on to his self-control and instead of carrying her to his bed that night, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and retreated back to his room. This time with the door closed.

Would she have stopped him? The question was on a constant loop in his head. He could read the signs and despite her protestations and the cat-and-mouse game they played, he knew she wanted him just as much as he did her. He had never before denied himself a willing woman. And this shift in thinking gave him pause.

He quickly scrubbed Tiffany's scent off him in the shower and dressed. To focus his mind on something productive, he was going in to work; the extra hours would help find purpose again.

He smirked as he put on his watch. It had been two days and he could still smell Olivia's scent in his bedroom. He hadn't seen her since that night and she hadn't returned his phone calls. He stopped calling after the third message, figuring if she wanted to see him, she would let him know. He would let her guide their personal relationship, while professionally he continued to stay one step ahead.

He was walking out of the room when he heard snoring from the lady in his bed; his last thought making him wonder if he would ever call Tiffany again.

XXX

"What the hell is this, Fitz!?"

Fitz was disturbed from his thoughts by Cyrus entering his office with bluster as he threw a file on his desk. He was so used to Cyrus' dramatics that he only turned slightly from the window to acknowledge his presence before turning back to enjoy his view. He had no idea how long he had been standing there; he could get lost in the vision of the city unfolding beneath him.

"What do you want Cyrus?" he asked calmly.

"Do you know what this is?" Cyrus didn't allow Fitz to respond but continued in his tirade. "It's a file from the PD…Why didn't you tell me that you are now the primary suspect in the investigation?!...How long have you known about this?"

Still unfazed by information he already knew, Fitz easily responded, "I knew Cyrus and I'm handling it."

It frustrated Cyrus when Fitz didn't get as worked up as he did about important matters. Fitz seemed to handle everything in stride, rarely getting excited, which Cyrus mistook for disinterest. In reality though Fitz was always thinking, always strategizing; it was like the game of chess and he would always have a move left to make.

"And this insurance investigator…What's her name? Olivia Pope…Am I to understand you're handling her too?...Fitz, I can't protect you if I don't know what's going on!"

Still Fitz said nothing.

"We need to close down the warehouse…relocate everything to a safer location."

"Not yet."

Cyrus took a deep breath, trying to calm his temper. "Fitz, listen, you have to let me help you."

Fitz finally turned around and addressed Cyrus face to face. His voice was cold and unyielding, "You know how you can help me…keep Mellie in line. The leash you have on her is losing its grip. She's scared and she's going to do something stupid, very stupid. She's yours…keep her in line."

XXX

In all the years he worked with Jake Ballard, Charlie had learned to overlook a lot. There was an unwritten code between partners; a bond that was loyal and trustworthy. So Charlie ignored the witness tampering, the falsified evidence and the illegal searches simply because the end result seemed to justify the methods he took to get criminals off the streets. They were what he excused as 'shortcuts', a way to work around the law so that eventually the law could work for the people in the right way.

But this case was different. Ever since Olivia Pope came to town and began investigating the case, his partner developed an unhealthy fascination with her and it was heightened when it appeared that she had some sort of romantic entanglement with Grant. Fitzgerald Grant had entered Jake's cross-hairs and, right or wrong, there was no way he was going to let him go.

"I just want to go on record that I was against this from the beginning."

"Noted….now can you shut the hell up!" Jake was getting annoyed with Charlie constantly second guessing him. He drove faster to their destination. He tried to hide his excitement but he couldn't wait. This was his opportunity to catch Grant. He knew the Grant burglary was staged. Grant himself had put on the elaborate ruse and Jake knew once he found the supposed stolen merchandise he would be able to prove it.

In order to get the warrant, Jake reported that street surveillance cameras recorded an un-marked white van leaving Grant's home around the time of the burglary. He claimed that it took some time to locate it based on the partial license plate but once they found the match, the ownership was traced back to Grant Industries and it was stored in a warehouse in West Hills.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat. He knew this was a colossal mistake but out of loyalty to his partner he said nothing to the Lieutenant. Jake was blinded by his jealousy and although most of what he reported to get the warrant was supposition, not fact, Jake was still determined to make this lead to an arrest warrant for Grant.

When they arrived, Jake showed the security guard the warrant and brushed past him without further explanation. He directed some of the officers to go around back while he went through the front.

"Paydirt," Jake smiled as he pointed to two white vans parked inside. The vans were completely empty but Jake was not discouraged. He continued to search the warehouse, boasting, "You see Charlie, sometimes you just have to go with your gut…your instinct will tell you everything. And my instinct tells me that we will find everything we need here."

"Detective Ballard, over here!" an officer called out. They both ran to the back of the warehouse and found multiple crates filled with what they thought were boxed up paintings.

One of the officers handed Jake a crane to open the wooden boxes figuring that he wanted to do the honors. The smile widened on his face; justice would be served; he finally had Grant exactly where he wanted him. He would remember this moment; it had to be savored. This was the turning point. Next stop, Fitzgerald Grant in handcuffs on the evening news.

Over the next 10 minutes, Charlie watched as his partner went from brazen, arrogant gloating to a maniacal rampage. There was nothing in the warehouse illegal or incriminating. None of the crates contained paintings. Not a single one. Jake opened two, then three more, then four more; practically destroying all of the picture frames manufactured in China and being sold by one of Grant Industries subsidiary companies.

Chest heaving in defeat, it took all of Jake's composure to walk out of the warehouse without reacting to the humiliating event. He knew they all wanted to laugh at him. He looked like a fool in front of his peers and they would never let him live this down. He even noted several officers took a snapshot with their phones of him holding up the picture frames in disbelief.

His face burned red, hot like fire. This would only fuel him to work harder. He had one goal and one goal only – not only would he take Grant down but he would humiliate him in the worse way possible.

XXX

"Are you serious right now?!" Harrison said fiercely in a whispered tone after Olivia removed her wrap and allowed him to check it for her.

Olivia smiled wickedly behind her mask as she watched Harrison look her up and down in admiration. She had on an off the shoulder floor length Zuhair Murad black lace sheer gown that provocatively accented Olivia's curves while giving the illusion of nudity underneath. With her hair swept to the side and cascading curls, she looked a vision.

She adjusted her elbow length gloves. Taking Harrison's arm, she said, "It's just a dress Harrison."

"That…that is not a dress, it's a weapon. It's a tool meant to bring men to their knees. It's torture. It is not just a dress."

"Then, just be happy I'm not using it on you," she teased.

Harrison cleared his throat and in a choked voice said, "Remind me again why we never went out."

Olivia laughed and said, "Because two minutes into our first date, we'd end up killing each other….now let's go find our seats."

Harrison adjusted his mask and nodded in agreement. He and Olivia got along like brother and sister; they weren't romantically compatible in the least.

Thanks to Huck's computer hacking abilities, they were added to the guest list at the last minute, securing their attendance at the Arts and Humanities Charity Foundation Masquerade Ball.

Once they checked in, Harrison guided her to the table they were assigned to. "I am seriously going to get lynched tonight," he joked as he watched all the stares they were receiving, mainly from the male population.

"Don't worry Harrison, I won't let them hurt you," Olivia responded lightly.

Even behind her glittered Venetian Masquerade Mask, it didn't take long for Olivia to spot Fitz and as soon as their eyes locked it was as if no one else in the room existed or mattered. Somehow the sexual charge between them was impassioned with half of their faces hidden. Fitz looked amazing in his tux; everything about him screamed sexuality. She expected him to look extremely handsome but she did not expect her body to react in such a carnal, lustful way.

He smirked at her; she smiled in return. She knew he was upset that she had avoided his calls but she also knew her inaccessibility heightened his attraction to her.

She understood the type of man Fitz was. The more available a woman was to him; the more he used her for his needs and quickly discarded her. She would not be one of those women for him.

Fitz watched her walk in the banquet room and every other thought he had dissipated into a fog. It felt like he hadn't seen her in years; he was so thirsty for her presence. She was the most beautiful creature he had seen in his life and it wasn't just physical beauty; everything about her was like a magnet drawing him in, largely against his will. He didn't like the fact that she ignored him but he had to admit, the fact that she wasn't fawning all over him, like most women did, made him crave her even more.

He only gave a passing glance to the man she was with. Fitz knew him to be her associate and therefore held him of no consequence.

"Good evening Olivia….And you are Harrison Wright, is that correct?" Fitz said in introduction once they met at the table they would be sharing for dinner. The men shook hands in introduction as Harrison greeted him in return. Fitz shook Olivia's hand and held on it for too long; it was too familiar and Olivia reminded him that he had a woman on his arm that had yet to be introduced to them.

Duly chastised, Fitz quickly introduced his date, all the while not taking his eyes off of Olivia, "I apologize…this is Jillian. Jillian this is Olivia Pope and Harrison Wright." Despite the woman's presence, Olivia felt no jealousy. Jillian was a beauty, as expected, but Olivia knew the woman was just someone on his arm – a placeholder of sorts. The women greeted each other politely, although an awkward silence followed thereafter.

Olivia turned to Harrison and suggested they go to the bar and get a drink.

"I hope you know what you're doing…that man looks at you like prey," Harrison said skeptically as they walked to the bar.

Olivia smiled at him. "It's what I'm counting on. There has to be blood in the water for sharks to be attracted."

Sitting across the table from Fitz at dinner was a little unnerving for Olivia. She found him staring at her at the oddest moments; his intense blue eyes seem to glow, powerful in an aura of light and unencumbered by his mask. It was almost hypnotic. Conversations continued to float around them. Olivia and Fitz skillfully able to add a word or two when necessary but never fully committing to anyone but each other.

"Fitz, let's dance," Jillian cut through, suddenly very uncomfortable that her date's attention was completely captivated by another woman. Fitz cleared his throat, smiled at Olivia and easily obliged. "Of course," he responded.

XXX

Harrison quickly discarded his mask and put it in the breast pocket of his tuxedo as he left the building out the back way and continued walking down the dark city street until he came to the black van at the far end of the block. He got in the back and quickly closed the door behind him.

"Did you get that dress for her?" he asked Quinn.

Quinn smiled back and proudly said, "I helped."

He shook his head. "I hope she knows what she's doing," he repeated again. Even he could see that Olivia had crossed the professional line and had personal feelings for Fitzgerald Grant.

"She does. She'll get it done," Abby said confidently as she handed Harrison a bag with clothes to change into.

"Police scanners?" he asked as he started changing clothes.

"Nothing…seems our little friend got benched for a while for that stupid warehouse raid….Idiot," Huck chastised.

Harrison laughed. "Let's just get there before they do…We don't need any surprises or mess ups. With any luck, we will be finished with this job tonight and then it won't be long before we can go home."

Everyone but Quinn nodded. She secretly hoped it would take a little while longer for them to find the painting. She had her own personal reasons for staying.

XXX

"You're avoiding me."

Fitz felt his shoulders tense at the sound of her voice.

He had deliberately stayed clear of Olivia for the rest of the evening. He stayed on the farthest side of the room, forcing himself to remain engaged in several conversations with acquaintances. He kept his back to her, trying to pretend her presence was not affecting every part of him.

He was surrounded by a group of men discussing some boring topic but he feigned interest. He nodded at all the right moments and gave simple responses to questions directed at him. It was a way to pass the time; a way to occupy his mind from constant thoughts of her. It wasn't working.

The prideful smile on her face told him that she knew how much she enraptured him.

"Dance with me," he said quickly and took her by surprise. She didn't have time to respond before he was leading her to the dance floor. He heard her gasp when he pulled her flush against his body and held her securely in position. The unexpected closeness was something she was not prepared for. The mixture of his alluring scent, the determination in his eyes, the menacing appearance of his face behind his mask and the overall hardness of his body were making her lose focus. She was losing control.

She took deep breaths to gather her thoughts. "I saw your date leave….She was sick? I'm sorry about that." She had regulated her voice to sound cool and unattached; the total opposite of what she was feeling inside.

"Yes, all of a sudden she became terribly ill," he looked down at her and smiled, "You're not sorry and you should not be proud of doing that to her."

He was right, she should not be proud of what she had done but she was. It wasn't a personal attack; it was a necessary one. She smiled back, "I see that you did not leave with her."

"I am doing exactly what you want me to do…staying at the party."

"And why would you think I wanted you to abandon your date and stay here?" she queried innocently.

There was a low rumble of laughter she felt vibrate from his chest. "If you want it…you'll have to say it. I'm not going to make you say it and I'm not going to do it for you. You've come this far Olivia, why back down now? Whatever you want from me….you need to say it."

Her mouth went dry at his words and she visibly swallowed. This was not the way she imagined their conversation. He was daring her and she had to accept the challenge. She squared her shoulders and staring him directly in the eyes, she said, "I want you to take me home with you."

He watched her beautiful lips move as every word poured out of her mouth and pressed her bravado. "Kiss me."

"What?" she choked out and almost missed a step but he expertly lifted her slightly from the ground so that they never faltered in their movements. They resumed their waltz as if nothing had happened.

He waited for her breath to even before continuing, "You want to come home with me?...Then kiss me."

"Why now?...You didn't kiss me before and I was standing there in front of you, right outside your bedroom." She hoped to put him on the defensive, make him back down a bit but she failed.

"You know why I didn't kiss you…you know why. And still you made me wait...It took a week for you to let me see you again…So now, if you want to go home with me…kiss me, right here, right now."

He wondered if she would actually do it; kiss him on a crowded dance floor with watching eyes all around them. He continued to lead her in the dance, giving her time to ponder the decision. He knew she was working all the angles; trying to find an alternate solution; trying to think of an alternate course of action. He prayed she wouldn't find one.

It should have been a simple kiss but they both knew it wouldn't be. The passion was already smoldering and one bold move could ignite it.

When she stopped dancing, he thought it was to leave him stranded on the dance floor. Once he released her hands, he watched as she brought her arms around his neck, sending her delicate fingers through the curls of his hair. Gently, yet firmly, she coaxed his head down to meet her; holding his gaze as she pressed her lips to his. Immediately, her tongue demanded entrance into his mouth and he complied, willingly, eagerly.

In a matter of seconds, the kiss that was meant to tease turned passionate and illicit. Olivia felt Fitz's hands move down her body, cup her ass and pull her tighter against him. Unreservedly, she moaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss further. She loved he feel of his lips, the way he tasted and the way he felt. She knew, as dangerous as it was, she could lose herself in him. Maybe she was already lost.

Still focused on each other, they finally broke apart. The kiss had affected both of them, more than either would admit. The lines were blurred. They could no longer tell who was playing whom.

Olivia was the first to gather her wits. "I need to say goodbye to my date…Can I meet you on the balcony in 5 minutes?"

She smiled as she walked away from him once again thankful for the mask she could hide behind; all the while counseling herself to remember her endgame.

XXX

She was starting to prune in the bathtub. Still the water warmed her skin, while the wine warmed her from the inside. She took two gulps from the glass and resumed her position in the tub. She listened as the music flowed through her rented loft and attempted to drown out all logical thought from her mind.

She had won but she didn't feel victorious. She was happy for her team; happy that the case was finished and that they could soon get back to their lives in DC. But for herself, she wasn't celebrating. As she closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the water, all she felt was profound disappointment. It was an illogical and unreasonable feeling but it was prevalent and pained her so deeply she wanted to cry.

She knew that Fitz's appreciation for art was too great to allow a valuable piece sit in some damp warehouse across town. She reasoned that if someone like Fitz had stolen the painting, he would want to keep it close to him. She wanted to be wrong. But the moment she snuck her team into Fitz's home, swapped the painting on his bedroom wall and broke into his safe, she felt it. She knew he was guilty. As much as she tried to deny it; wish it weren't true, she knew he was the man her mother and the police painted him to be. As her team retrieved all the information from his safe – the museum blueprints, the schedules of guard shift changes and specs of security weaknesses – she felt her heart melt and she didn't know why. This was a job, like any other and he was her mark; why did she care?

She wondered when, how and why she had allowed him to make a place in her heart after such a short period of time. Why had she foolishly believed in him, given him the benefit of the doubt? Why had she not trusted her gut?

As she dried herself and wrapped the towel securely around her body she knew she needed more wine to get through this night. She and her team would be gone in 2-3 days and this will all have been a distant memory. They had taken the painting to an expert who quickly assessed that another painting was hiding underneath it. They all believed it to be the stolen painting. Once that was confirmed, they could move on and she would forget about Fitzgerald Grant III; she had to.

She would leave her mother to find Sabrina. Every part of her rejected this idea; she didn't want to give up. She wanted to find her sister, know her. But Olivia was smart enough to know that this case was too personal on a variety of levels and she could no longer think objectively. So the best thing to do was finish what she had been hired for, collect their fee and leave.

She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her bloodshot, puffy eyes. She didn't even remember crying. She washed her face and continued with her normal nightly ministrations. The hair clip she wore began to pinch her scalp so she removed it and let the curls hang freely.

She went into the dark bedroom and placed her wine glass on the night stand. The song on her IPOD was changing and she began humming the tune. She reached to turn on the lamp but before she could, someone turned on the lights for her.

She gasped and grabbed her mouth to prevent herself from screaming aloud. He scared her so badly she nearly jumped out of her skin. Once she calmed her heart rate and her breathing went back to a normal pattern, she fully comprehended the scene before her. She tightened the towel around her body.

"What are you doing here!" she demanded. "You scared the shit out of me…What are you doing in my bedroom!?"

Her anger didn't bother him. He remained sitting in the corner chair, admiring her from a far. "It's the only room that has furniture. And I think I would be presuming too much if you found me in your bed."

She blinked several times. She quickly looked from him to the bed and back again. The way he looked to her right now, her bed would be the first and only place she would want him to be. She shook her head and inhaled to regain clarity. He was joking but she was not in a joking mood. The game was over; she had won and he needed to go away. "I'm not joking Fitz. What the hell are you doing in my home?"

He sighed. "You helped your team break into my home…I figured I would return the favor."

She opened her mouth to respond but didn't quite know what to say. She realized that she didn't need to explain herself to him. She was not required to confirm or deny his statement so she remained quiet.

"So…I'm here in your home. The difference is I didn't seduce you on a dance floor at a party."

She quickly spoke up, "The kiss was your idea!"

He continued as if he hadn't heard her. "And then on the balcony and then in car on the ride home…."

She did virtually attack him in both places but, as good as it felt, she had convinced herself that it was necessary to put up the pretense.

"I didn't let people into your home while you were sleeping. I didn't steal anything from you. And…"

"I didn't…" she began to deny. There was nothing to deny but still she didn't like the way he described her actions.

He cut her off. "And I didn't drug you to make it happen."

**(A/N: This update was long in coming. I apologize but I'm really fighting against becoming disinterested in writing about Scandal all together. It's difficult when you can't find the motivation from the show. I'm trying to find encouragement from other fanfic stories that are my favorites but it's still not happening as quickly as I would like. I know I have three other stories waiting in the wings and I will try to update them as soon as the feeling comes, I promise. In the meantime I hope you are enjoying all the other wonderful fanfic stories on here. I know I am. **

**FYI, this story is going to move pretty fast. I never planned for it to go for a lot of chapters. So I hope to be able to post the next chapter very, very soon. Hope you enjoyed this update and look forward to your feedback and predictions.)**


	4. Bound and Loose (Pt I)

**Bound and Loose (Pt I)**

Fitz expected some type of remorse from Olivia; an apologetic attitude, perhaps, with a little defensiveness thrown in. But this, he did not expect.

She laughed at him. She threw her head back and laughed out loud. She was mocking him.

Through her chuckles she explained, "I gave you a sedative, which, once mixed with alcohol, put you in a deep sleep for the rest of the night. You probably woke up thinking it was the best sleep you ever had….You act like I injected you with a lethal dose of heroin."

"Olivia…." He warned. He was becoming irritated with her cavalier attitude.

She quickly cut him off. "This is the game Fitz! This is what I do," Olivia countered vehemently. Her voice was now firm, full of conviction. "I told you in the beginning you are my target, my mark. What did you think? Because you look the way you do and you kissed me that I would treat you differently."

He watched her speak with such intensity that it left her panting, nearly out of breath.

"I did my job and you lost….It's over Fitz and you lost….I will be gone in a couple of days and it will be like we never met," there was regret in her tone and they both heard it; it was undeniable.

When he still said nothing, she continued, "Look, I'm not going to tell the police where we got the painting from. You being arrested was never my goal. I only wanted the painting."

After moments of silence, he finally stood from the chair and took two steps toward her. He kept his hands in his pockets. He wouldn't touch her unless she wanted him to. "And this is how you want it to end?" he asked calmly.

"What do you mean?" The look in his eyes disturbed her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"You think you've won…solved your case, retrieved the painting….Is that it? Is this how it ends between us?"

Every part of her screamed _NO_, but she couldn't say the words. She was afraid of what saying "no" would mean and the vulnerability it would expose. "I…..I…" she was stuck.

"I can walk away…I can leave here and I won't ever bother you again but is that what you want?" he took two more steps toward her. The gap between them was still wide enough for her to come to him if she wanted to. It would be her choice.

Why was this so hard for her? She had slept with men before; had meaningless sex to fulfill a need and it hadn't affected her. Why was it so different with him?

She knew why. Because this would be more than meaningless sex; it would take more out of her than any one-night stand ever could. Already her emotions were completely wrapped up in him. Being intimate would compromise her even more. Sex would complicate everything.

She should tell him to leave. The job was over; their interactions were no longer necessary. But she couldn't because it was no longer about the job; it was about them and the inexplicable, undeniable personal connection they had developed.

"No tricks, no games….Do you want me Olivia, or don't you?" was his final question. He told himself that if she didn't answer, he would leave. He would cut off all contact with her and allow her to leave without any interference. The question was, could he actually do it? Could he will his body to walk away from her?

The choice was made.

Olivia unceremoniously dropped the towel she had been holding. Head held high, with no apprehension, she watched him admire her naked body as she walked toward him. Standing directly in front of him, she looked up in his eyes and confidently said, "I want you."

"Beautiful….Simply beautiful," he whispered in praise. It was like silk beneath his fingertips. His hands skimmed her body only allowing his fingers to lightly touch her nipples. It was enough to make her pupils dilate and he instantly knew that was a sensitive area for her. He would store that knowledge for later use. He caressed her face and quickly captured her lips for a blistering kiss.

The moment he touched her, her entire body began to tingle in warm sensations. She could feel it, this was different. It wasn't a kiss to distract or persuade him. It wasn't a kiss she had to convince herself was a requirement of her job. This was for her. It was selfishly for her pleasure only. She realized that everything between them up to this point had left her unfulfilled, like foreplay with no release. She had been desperate for more and she would finally get what she had been yearning for.

Fitz knew he was falling down the rabbit hole and he couldn't stop it. The moment he felt Olivia's skin on his fingertips he was lost. He knew this would be far from a one-time event for him. He could feel her entering his bloodstream; he wouldn't be able to walk away from her. He wouldn't be able to let her walk away from him.

He lifted her off the ground and instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist. His large hands splayed across her ass alternating between caressing and squeezing. Her hands went to his hair and she took over the kiss. It was her turn to grab his face, duel with his tongue and taste every part of him. She reveled in taking charge until she felt him touch the most intimate part of her. When he teased at her wetness she was undone. She moaned into his mouth and rhythmically began moving against his fingers. The pressure was building fast but she needed to hold on to the feeling just a little longer.

"You're already wet and we just got started," he whispered against her neck. His fingers continued to work magic causing her to lose all coherent thought and ability to concentrate on anything but the scorching heat building within her.

They both pulled back when, instead of going for the bed, he pressed her back against the wall. He inserted one and then two fingers inside her. He watched as her eyes smoldered with lust before her lids became heavy and she struggled to keep them open. Gripping his shoulders for support, she moved against his fingers, riding them up and down, whispering his name over and over.

She was beautiful.

"Can you handle this?" he asked as he relentlessly moved his fingers in and out of her core while allowing his thumb to stroke her clit. He could feel her muscles tightening around his finger. He couldn't wait to bury himself inside her but that would come later.

"I can make you scream," he teased as he nuzzled at a spot on her neck; sucking and branding her with a visible mark. He never did that before. He never marked a woman, namely because he didn't want her marking him. But this was different, he would place marks all over her body if she let him; anything to brand her as his.

She couldn't find her words. "I….I….." everything ended in a groan of varying pitches.

"Can you scream for me?" he persisted. And when she said nothing he stilled his movements.

"Don't stop….don't...please," she begged.

She gasped when his fingers pulled out of her. He wouldn't be so cruel as to take her to the point of release and not finish, would he?

He saw the disappointment and frustration in her face and smirked. "Don't worry, we're just getting started."

Somehow the confidence in his voice made her smile and she brazenly brought his lips to hers for a deep, penetrating kiss. When he laid her down on the bed, she continued to hold on to him tightly. He chuckled as he untangled himself from her arms.

He began feathering kisses down her body. One lick to each of her nipples was enough to make her arch off the bed with a scream. She was so ready and he wasn't giving her what she wanted. "Plea…"

She couldn't finish the word before she felt his tongue in the place that his fingers were earlier. He spread her legs wide, feeling them quiver, knowing she was on the border of convulsing. He tasted, sucked and nibbled at her. It was overwhelming and she had to reach up and grab the headboard for support; she needed something to grip.

She began shaking, screaming, writhing in ecstasy, "Oh my gawd….oh….oh….ahhhhhhhhhhhh…..fuck!" Sounds of her orgasm filled the entire loft, overtaking the soft music still playing in the background. Waves of intense feeling wracked her body over and over again. It was too much but not enough at the same time. She couldn't breathe; she was gasping for air. Her body continued to shudder with remnants of her orgasm.

When she opened her eyes to see him coming up over her, it finally dawned that while he was fully clothed he had given her the best orgasm of her life. It was the sexiest experience she had ever had. A new rush of energy came within her. She gave him a devious smile before coming up and frantically removing his clothes. She needed him naked and beneath her urgently.

He chuckled at her frustration and began helping her. They laughed together at the clumsiness of it, especially when buttons started flying in the air.

But when he was completely naked; erect and aroused, she bit her lip smiled at the sight before her. He tried to get up off the bed but she pushed him back down; it was her turn. "I guess you want to take control now, is that it?" Fitz relaxed knowing he would enjoy the ride.

The sight of Olivia straddling him; slowly taking him inside her was glorious. She looked a vixen. Head thrown back, eyes closed as she moaned in exquisite pleasure, she slowly took him deeper inside until he was embedded to the hilt.

He grabbed her hips, attempting to lure her into a faster rhythm but she would not give him the satisfaction. She was intent on getting her fill of him as long as that might take.

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw him watching her and the look on his face was something she had never seen before. There was something there that she couldn't quantify and it scared her and thrilled her at the same time.

Fitz knew the moment he lost a bit of himself. There was always some part of him he kept reserved, hidden from women. A vulnerable side that he never allowed any of them to see. But Olivia took everything from him; nothing was reserved; nothing about him was off limits.

She smiled, knowing she was practically torturing him. She removed his hands from her body and held them both down with her own. She came over him so that her breasts were perfectly aligned with his mouth and he took his cue from there. He captured her nipple into his mouth and feasted. The harder he suckled the harder she rode him.

As he moved from one breast to another, he could feel her muscles constricting and knew she was close to a release. He lifted his hips to meet her thrust for thrust and they came together.

Their moans were like a symphony playing off each other's melody. They found release together, at the same time, and that never happened before, for either of them – ever.

XXX

In all the time he had known Olivia Pope he had never seen her like this. Quiet.

She collapsed on his chest and hadn't spoken a word in the past five minutes. He continued comforting strokes up and down her back, waiting for when she was ready to tell him how she felt. It was late and the moon was shining through the curtains in her room. He wondered if she had quietly gone to sleep.

She stirred slightly. "Are you okay?" she whispered against his chest. The hairs were fine, smooth and she susceptibly ran her fingers through it.

He chuckled. "I'm supposed to be asking you that question."

She wasn't okay; there were too many thoughts; too many feelings overtaking her at the moment. And although she didn't want to talk about it, the silence had become maddening and she said the first thing that came to her.

"Olivia, are you…." he started to ask but she surprisingly got out of bed and giving him one curious look, she explained, "Wine….I need more wine."

He smirked; watching as she left the bedroom headed for her kitchen. He liked that she was confident and comfortable enough to walk around in the nude.

Shortly thereafter Fitz got out of bed, attracted to the view from her large bedroom window. He turned off the lamp light. And once he was certain that he could not be seen by prying eyes on the outside, he pulled back the curtains and stared at the view of the city below and the moon above.

Olivia was frozen at the sight. She paused mid-swallow from the wine bottle and stood at the doorway admiring him. She had never seen him fully nude and was completely astonished at his beautiful, muscled form. She never thought she would describe a man as beautiful; but here he was. He was built better than one of those classic Greek statues. He was silhouetted by the moonlight beaming through the window and she was enchanted.

She felt that ache of desire developing within her lower parts. She downed more alcohol hoping for some relief. Instead she felt a buzz that only heightened the intensity of her arousal.

"This view is beautiful," he said in a voice deepened by sexuality and slight drowsiness. He never turned around; somehow he felt her standing there. "Come here," he instructed.

She smiled inwardly; it was the one thing, the only thing she wanted to do. She walked over and stood beside him. Although confident that no one could see them, she was still emboldened by the thought of standing completely nude in front of an open window beside the most attractive man she had been with in all her life.

She wasn't in the position he wanted. He took the bottle from her hand; taking a large gulp for himself and setting it down on the side table. He then pulled her to stand in front of him. She could feel his arousal pressing against her ass and she had to bite her lip to stifle a moan of delight.

His hands snaked around her stomach, slowly working their way up and down. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "The brilliant light from the moon, shining down on your skin is like magic. You're almost glowing. You're breathtaking Olivia."

Even with the aroma of sex in the room, his smell filled her nostrils – it was masculine, heady, enticing scent and distinctly him. Without him asking she opened her legs, silently begging for him to touch her and he understood. As soon as she felt the slightest touch from him her body jerked.

He sucked at a spot right beneath her earlobe and she gasped – loudly. She never knew that spot was sensitive; she never knew that spot was a point of arousal. And he found it all on his own. As one hand continued to fondle her nipples he breathed, "If you look far off into the distance, you'll see the peaks of the mountains – firm, stiff, peaks." In response, her nipples hardened into taut bulbs in his hand.

"But if you trace the line, you'll see the valleys too. The city lights are there. Can you see it Olivia? The peaks can go deep," he continued as his fingers slowly glided inside of her. His moan at the feel of her wetness sent vibrations through her body and she began to move her hips slowly.

His voice alone was enough to confound her; make her melt in his arms. But what he could do with his hands was indescribable.

She had to touch him; feel him. She reached her hand back and found the curly locks at the back of his head. She loved his hair. It was magnificent. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, whispering his name. Fitz found her lips and kissed her long and hard until the very last moment when they no longer had the air to breathe.

Olivia knew she was about to climax; it would only take moments. His hands continued to work her body like an instrument and she couldn't contain it any longer.

Suddenly he moved her hands to the window; her handprints would be there to seal the memory. He bent her slightly. And with one surge came into her so hard that it briefly lifted her off the ground. "Oh gawd Fitz harder..harder." She thought she might collapse but he held her to him fiercely. There was pain at first but it was followed by the most intense pleasure that it almost seemed like too much to bear; like she wouldn't survive this experience.

Fitz gripped her hips with one hand while he continued to manipulate her center; a rhythm of strokes that was making her come apart in his hands.

The ultimate pleasure was giving pleasure. And the noise Olivia made during her orgasm was the loudest, the most soul-stirring and the most shattering outcry he ever heard. It was like a symphony to his ears and prompted his own cataclysmic release in return.

XXX

"I have to go away today," he whispered into her hair. He felt her stiffen at the words. She hadn't said anything but he knew she had awakened as the morning dawned. She was thinking about what happened between them, what would happen now and what would happen in the future. He was thinking the same thoughts but neither had the courage to share.

"O…..Okay," she stammered out. Was he running so not to get caught? Or running away from her? She felt like a fool. What did she think was going to happen? That a night of great fucking was going to suddenly create a fairy tale ending for them. Embarrassed by her own foolish thoughts, she tried to extricate her body from him but he held her close, preventing any movement.

"I haven an appointment I need to keep and…..and I want you to come with me," he continued.

She suddenly lifted her head, completely surprised by his proposition. She searched his eyes; trying to get a read on what his angle was. What did he want from her? She thought she better clarify some things with him. "Fitz what happened between us last night was…nice…amazing really but… but that doesn't change anything. I'm still turning in the painting to the museum as soon as I confirm it's authentic…2-3 days as most. And then…And then I…I leave."

Fitz watched the sadness and panic play across her beautiful features. He studied her high cheekbones and full lips. He found that he loved kissing her. He couldn't get enough of it. She had a sweetness to her that was highly addictive and he would gladly overdose.

He moved the hair away from her face, placing strands behind her ears. When their eyes connected there was an intimacy in their looks that neither expected. They weren't the eyes of people wanting a one-night stand, no strings attached. They were the eyes of two people searching for something deeper, from one another. The eyes of two people developing a feeling that was on the precipice of taking over everything. A reflection of sentiment, fear and apprehension mixed with budding affection.

Olivia averted her eyes; Fitz remained constant.

"I heard you Olivia and I understand…I just want to spend some time with you. I don't want you out of my sight. My appointment won't be long and then we'll have the rest of the day. Spend the day with me Olivia…you know you want to."

His teasing brought a smile to her face and she easily gave in. What was one more day?

XXX

"Wait…where are we going?" Olivia said removing her dark sunglasses in disbelief of where they were. Maybe the tinted windows and the darkened shades of her glasses distorted her view somehow. But it didn't and she turned to him with a distressing look.

He smirked, thanked his driver and got out of the vehicle. He walked to her side to open the door for her but she didn't move. She looked up at him, confusion obvious on her face but the excitement was there too and he noted it. "Where are we going Fitz? Why is there a plane here?"

"Olivia…I told you I had an appointment today and I needed to go away. It just so happens 'going away' is not within driving distance," he said calmly. When he saw her look at the plane with uncertainty he tried a different tactic. "You don't think I'm kidnapping you, do you? Are you afraid I'll hurt you?"

It worked. She sat up straighter in her seat. She wasn't afraid of him in the least. She got out of the backseat. "No, of course not."

He held his hand out to her. "Then trust me to take care of you." She took his hand, ready to follow his lead.

When she was seated comfortably in his plush private airplane, he said, "You didn't get much sleep last night. If you'd like to rest I can wake you when we land."

She was about to object but the mention of sleep made her yawn in realization that he was right; she was tired. Moments later, sleep overcame her.

Fitz tried to refrain from watching her relaxed features but he was mesmerized. He watched as her chest rose and fell with even breathing as her sleep deepened. All he could think about was how much he wanted to take care of her for as long as she would allow. He wanted to know everything about her, all the bits of knowledge that were never found in a background file. He wanted her as his own. His thoughts bothered him. He never felt so connected to a woman before. He frowned at himself and turned back to looking alternatively out the window and the paperwork in front of him. Their situation was not ideal and he was not even sure what Olivia wanted from this.

Sometime later, Olivia came awoke with a start. Looking at her watch she realized she had been sleep for over an hour and they were still flying. She looked for Fitz but he was not in his seat. She unbuckled her seatbelt and went to the restroom.

On the way back she glanced out the window and noticed they were flying over a huge body of water – the ocean. She looked up to find him watching her walk back to her seat.

"That's the ocean and we are going to another country, aren't we?" It came out more like an accusation that he tricked her into coming with him.

"Yes and yes….would you like something to drink?"

She ignored the question. Frowning, she questioned further. "I don't have a passport…How do you suppose to get me into a foreign country without the proper identification?"

He smiled and handed her what she needed. She opened the passport book to find her picture and an alias name – Vanessa Hardison. Her first thought was, _I don't look like a Vanessa. I don't even like that name_. She scanned it carefully, turning the pages to see stamps from countries she supposedly had visited on random dates; an extra touch to make it appear even more authentic.

She didn't bother to ask if it was good enough to make it past airport security or customs. A man like Fitz certainly had the connections to get whatever he wanted and anyone who would take the time to make this type of counterfeit document would ensure that all the necessary security features were present to avoid detection.

_When had he done this? Why had he done this? _

"Fitz….." she began, already shaking her head to indicate her objection.

He stopped her by reaching over and touching her hand, "Olivia….it's not hard to disappear."

**(A/N: I'm working my way through my distracted, lack of Scandal-motivation phase LOL. I read another writer's expression of frustration with the show and honestly every single word she wrote was like every thought that runs through my head. I was communicating with another writer and she, like me, expressed that although we have the storyline in our head, whenever we go to update our stories, the finale pops into our minds and we no longer feel inclined to do it. It's how I feel right now about the other stories I have on here. I have no idea why my mind is letting me update this story. But for right now I'm going to run with it. I'll keep updating this story until the well runs dry. I know some of you have sent me messages about the other stories and I swear I will update them when the motivation comes back but sadly I don't have it right now. **

**I missed Kerry at the WHCD but I'm so happy for the new addition to her family. **

**Anyway, hope you are enjoying the other amazing fanfic writers on here. **

**And I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter. What do you think of Fitz? What do you think will happen between them? **

**Thanks for reading as always. The support of all you readers is what keeps us going. Thank you.)**


	5. Bound and Loose (Pt II)

**Bound and Loose (Part II)**

_This is crazy_. She felt free.

_This is crazy_. She felt alive.

Papagayo, Costa Rica. _This is crazy. What am I doing?_

She watched as Fitz seemed to transform before her eyes. He morphed from the conservative businessman in the perfectly pressed high-powered suits, sitting in the back of dark limousines to this person before her who was now a relaxed, world traveler, uninhibited by time or responsibility.

"Would you like one?" he asked, offering her a beer from the pre-stocked cooler in the back of the black, tinted Range Rover waiting for them at the airport. When she accepted, he popped the cap and handed it to her. Olivia watched him in wonderment. _Why am I doing this?_ _What am I doing here with him?_ She asked herself for what seemed to be the tenth time.

He read her apprehension. Before driving off he turned to her with an admission, "I lied to you. I had no intention of just spending one day with you. I want more. Two days away from everything and everyone; just two days, me and you…But you say the word and I will make sure that you are on that plane headed back to LA immediately."

The sincerity in his voice struck her. So many of their conversations were laced with comedic sarcasm and double meanings but this was serious and genuine. Even through her dark sunglasses and behind his, she could tell his eyes reflected the honesty of his feelings for her.

"I have appointments, meetings and people who report to me….Taking off like this, without a word to anyone is irresponsible. It's not me. I don't do things like this with….strange men."

They were still at the airport. It would be the perfect time for her to get back on the plane and go home.

Fitz watched her speak and wondered if she was reasoning more with herself or with him.

The car engine idled as he waited for her to make the decision. She took another swallow from her beer before she said, "Can I assume that wherever we are going already has any personal item I could want or need for this trip?" He just smiled. She knew he would take care of everything. She sighed and buckled up her seatbelt. "Whatever happens I better have one hell of a good time."

He laughed as he took the car out of gear and started driving. He could handle that.

XXX

As they drove through the lush foliage on the dusty, winding roads, Olivia realized she hadn't seen another house or another person for the past 10 minutes. Wherever they were going was completely secluded from the rest of the world.

"Why Costa Rica? It would've been better to find a country with no extradition treaty, right?" Olivia teased.

He smirked at her before focusing back on the road. "My mother loved the Hispanic culture and my father had this house built for her. They used to come here often before she got too sick to travel. I've done a few changes and upgrades but it's still the same house."

Olivia remembered reading that both his parents were deceased but she couldn't recall if the information on him included details on how they died. "How did she die?"

"Cancer. I think what hurt her most toward the end was that she couldn't paint anymore. She couldn't concentrate; she had no more strength, not even to hold a paintbrush."

"Oh Fitz, I'm so sorry," Olivia said sympathetically. She wanted to reach out and touch him but didn't quite know if it was right to do so. She couldn't define their relationship and the gesture seemed like something a loving girlfriend would do, which she was not. "Is she where you get your love of art?"

"Yes."

She was about to ask more questions when he suddenly blurted out, "Shit!"

Although he was prepared for the eventuality, Fitz thought they would avoid this delay. It was tricky and unpredictable. He slowed the vehicle down but didn't stop. He glanced behind the seat to make sure the briefcase was there. He then reached over to open the glove compartment, which contained two Glock-17 handguns. He took one and sat up in his seat to slip it into the back of his jeans; straightening the tail of his shirt so that it would remain unseen.

"What is that?" Olivia asked calmly, focusing on the line of men about a half a mile in front of the car. It was a road blockade.

"My Homecoming," Fitz said simply.

Olivia took the other handgun from the glove compartment. She scanned it quickly, locating the safety and checking the magazine tube to make sure it was fully loaded. She didn't really care for guns; she thought they made people irrational and unreasonable. But Huck convinced her that it was necessary for her to learn to use one. Her job had put her in some very precarious situations and she needed to learn how to defend herself.

She put it in the side pocket of her seat; where it would be easily accessible.

Fitz was staring at her, a broad smile on his face. He was impressed. He never thought a woman handling a gun could be so sexy.

"Get that 'Bonnie and Clyde' look off your face," she teased.

When they finally reached the men, Fitz stopped the car and retrieved the briefcase. "I'm leaving the car on...The moment something doesn't look right, I need you to turn the car around and go back the way you came. The burner phone in the console will connect you to someone who will help you get out of here. Just dial the number in the memory. Got it?"

She didn't look at him or acknowledge his words. Her eyes were fixed on the men standing several feet in front of the vehicle. Fitz wondered if she would follow his instructions or stay and make sure he was safe.

He got out the car and walked toward the man in the middle who appeared to be the leader. A few men were dressed in police uniforms but some, including the leader were plainly clothed.

Olivia could feel her heart racing and her adrenaline pumping as she watched the scene play out. As Fitz walked closer to the leader of the men she reached down to retrieve the gun and held it in her hand.

She couldn't hear their conversation but after a few words the two men embraced with hearty claps on the back. They were smiling at one another; laughing at something the other said. She released the breath she was holding. She felt the tension leaving her body.

The jovial reunion stopped when a woman emerged from a car parked on the side of the road. She was a young, elegantly dressed woman. Her hair coiled in a tight bun to accent her conservative look. She approached Fitz. They embraced and she kissed him on each cheek. After a few words, Fitz handed her the briefcase and she nodded in appreciation. She was the actual leader of the group.

"Why the guns?" Olivia asked when they were back on the road.

"These things can easily get out of hand. All it takes is one person to do something stupid and…..Well thankfully, they still like me down here," he concluded cheekily.

"Well I think Madame Presidente appreciated the briefcase full of money a little more than your charming good looks." Olivia remembered that Costa Rica had a female president and unless she was mistaken, which she didn't think she was, that same president had just taken a briefcase from Fitz, apparently to support her cause.

He laughed. Sometimes he underestimated her perceptiveness.

XXX

"Tomás**…. **Tomás**!"**

As Fitz held the car door open for Olivia to exit, she looked toward the direction of the voice to find an older Hispanic woman waving at them from the entrance of the large estate. She couldn't help but smile at the woman's exuberance. She was overjoyed at seeing Fitz.

Fitz turned and smiled brightly. His arms wide open; he walked toward the woman and gave her a warm embrace. The woman squealed in delight when Fitz lifted her off the ground. When he settled her back down, he fondly kissed her on the cheek.

Olivia tentatively walked closer to them, careful not to intrude on the private moment. Fitz eagerly introduced her, "Olivia, this is Marisela. She has taken care of the house for many, many years."

Marisela spoke up in perfect English spiced with a heavy accent. "You make me sound old," she said as she playfully hit him on the arm. Turning to Olivia, she said, "Ay que linda!….My goodness….it is very nice to meet you Olivia….very beautiful." She looked back and forth between Fitz and Olivia before saying, "I have never met anyone Tomás was interested in. He has never brought anyone here. You must be very special, Olivia."

Olivia blushed at the praise. She didn't know how to address the statement. She didn't know why Fitz would bring her to such a special place. She looked at Fitz for an explanation but his expression gave her nothing. She hugged Marisela and said, "It's very nice to meet you as well. Thank you for taking care of us."

XXX

It was a version of Paradise. Everything around her was beautiful; the forest, the flowers, the ocean, the beach. The exquisitely decorated large house filled with talented, detailed paintings signed by his mother. Her lovely bedroom filled with clothing perfect to her size and personal items matching to the brand of toiletries she used. It was a semblance of blissful tranquility and peace. If she allowed him, Fitz could spoil her for the rest of her life.

It had been too long since she had a vacation; too long since someone catered to her needs.

Apologetically, Fitz left her to Marisela's care for a brief tour and to get settled in, while he attended his pre-scheduled meeting with the two men already present in his study when they arrived.

Dinner was filled with lively and casual conversation. They discussed their past, their families and childhood. Olivia regaled him with humorous stories about her life and her college years. Fitz told her of his time in the Navy and the years he lived abroad. They were careful to omit certain facts about their lives. They both knew the tactic and recognized it being exercised by the other party.

"So you know I've seen you naked…" Fitz started as he poured her another glass of wine.

"That you have," she responded playfully.

"So tell me what does it mean?"

She only had to think for a moment before she realized he meant the tattoo of Chinese characters on her pelvis. "It means Butterfly."

"Mmmm. Now, you aren't going to say that it was a dare….one night when you were drunk?" It was a cliché story that many women used to explain a tattoo in indescript places.

"Not at all…I was definitely sober and I never do things on a dare… Butterflies are elusive; hard to catch, almost impossible to grab hold of."

Fitz thought she was absolutely the most remarkable woman he would ever meet. She was beautiful, intelligent, resourceful, bold, daring; everything he could ever want. Before her, he never considered the possibility of a monogamous relationship; he didn't think he was the type. Now he was developing an emotional attachment, feelings he was unfamiliar with and his lack of experience created insecurity and doubt.

Granted, he could not be certain of her feelings but catching the unattainable was a challenge he was ready to take on.

XXX

"You're making it hard for me to ever want to leave this place and I just got here," Olivia said as she snuggled closer into him. She was between his legs with her back against his chest as they sat on the private beach in front of his property; watching the sun descend and the moon ascend.

The ocean air had cooled considerably so Fitz lit a bonfire.

When he looked at the fire play against her skin – the oranges, reds and yellows creating a glow – he was mesmerized. He traced kisses down her neck and on the side of her face. He could feel the warmth enveloping her skin.

"Would you stay if you could?" he whispered in her ear.

The deep richness of his voice always created a flurry of emotions within her and almost made it impossible to think straight.

When she remained quiet, he nudged her, "Livvy?"

Her head whipped around to him so quickly it was as if someone had slapped her. "What….What did you just call me?" Her eyes were wild and suspicious.

He frowned in confusion at her change in mood. "What?" he asked with a shrug, hoping to lighten the mood. "It just came out…it seemed to fit. You don't like it?"

Her features calmed but she still regarded him suspiciously. The only person who called her 'Livvy' was her mother. It wasn't a loving endearment; she only did it to remind her of her place as a child. As an adult, she hated it because her mother said it with such condescension_. Did Fitz hear that name from her mother? Did he already know who her mother was? Who her sister was?_

She shrugged and turned back to watch the ocean. "No it's fine. It's just that no one has called me that name in a very long time….Not since I was a little girl."

He tightened his arms around her. "It bothers you…I won't use it again," he said regretfully. He liked the nickname; it seemed endearing.

She overreacted and sought to correct herself. "No…no…When you say it…its different…I…..I like it," she paused before stating, "The people you met with today…they were American." It wasn't a question but an observation.

He said nothing in response. He didn't know she got a good look of them.

"Why did they need to come here to meet with you? Why couldn't you meet with them in the States?" Olivia had no idea who they were but her curiosity got the better of her and her mind was plagued with questions from the moment she saw them.

Fitz sighed. He kissed the side of her head before explaining, "Olivia….Livvy….there are certain things that I cannot tell you right now. It's not about me and you; it's not about me lying to you or playing games; it's about protecting certain people and I can't put their lives in danger. Do you understand?"

She didn't, not yet. But she let the matter drop. "Why did you bring me here? To this place?"

"Because I wanted to share it with you...I've never wanted to share this place, share this part of my life with anyone before but you…I just wanted you to see it….see me."

He said it with such sincerity that she wanted to believe it was heartfelt; that she wasn't just another woman to him; someone with whom he could past the time. She wanted believe that he was capable of being forthright and honest. But she was afraid. _How could he feel this way about her after such a short period of time?_ He didn't really even know her.

Fitz knew she needed assurance. "Livvy….I am not, nor do I want to be in a relationship with another woman….All my attention is focused on you."

"For now," she concluded dismissively.

"How long do you want it to be?" he challenged.

What she wanted and what was reality were two entirely different things and she wouldn't allow herself to dream; to hope for something more than what was the here and now.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter….What do you want Livvy? Tell me what do you want?"

"What are you proposing Fitz? We disappear permanently? We run away together? How exactly would something like that happen? It won't take them long to figure out that you stole the painting, especially if you never go back and then what? You want me to be a fugitive with you? How long before they find us? What kind of life would that be?" She was getting worked up. His hands went under her summer dress and began massaging her inner thighs. It instantly calmed her.

"Exciting…..thrilling….intriguing," he surmised. His hands moved higher and higher up her thighs until he was breath away from her center. "Open your legs wider for me Livvy?" he commanded as he bit her earlobe.

With a pleasurable moan, she obeyed. She tried to hold on to her last coherent thought as she felt him move her panties to aside and touch her intimately. Her voice was strained when she said, "You make it sound glamorous and I'm talking about reality."

"Livvy, life is different when you have the means to take care of yourself….When you have the money to disappear and stay gone….We could be whomever we want; go wherever we want to go."

_This is crazy_, she thought. And then she had no more thought; all she could do was feel. She felt one hand massaging her breasts while the other hand stroked her to near soaking wetness. And then his tongue was on the spot behind her earlobe. "I want you Livvy….I've never wanted another woman like I want you…Do you want me?"

His fingers were pumping in and out of her at a rhythm certain to drive her mad. "Gawd…Yes!" She said impatiently as she quickly moved his hand and turned in his arms. He lifted her to remove her panties and she went to work on his linen pants, struggling to push them down to free his pulsating erection.

She penetrated his mouth, her tongue battling with his. His arousal stiffened harder as she stroked him. They captured each other's moans, consuming them. They were generous lovers; giving to each other everything they had.

When he could take no more, he removed her hand and picked her up to straddle his body. He entered her quickly, deeply. They both gasped loudly at the contact. She held on as they found a way to move together, in sync. It was frantic; the need was too urgent to go slow. And when he felt he was close, he stroked her clit to bring her with him.

It took several minutes for the panting to cease and calmness to return; logic and reason returned as well.

She studied his features – the errant curl on his forehead, his chiseled jaw line, the curve of his lips. She had to remember everything about him. "Fitz….you need to stop this. You don't steal because you need to…you do it because to you it's exciting, it's a thrill but you need to stop; you have to stop. You'll get caught one day….eventually you'll get caught. I…I can't leave knowing that something could happen to you. How am I supposed to….What if something happens to you?" She was getting choked up with emotion. The idea of losing him was unimaginable.

"You would worry about me?"

With a nod she answered without hesitation, "I would worry about you."

"You would care if something happened to me?" he further tested.

"I would care," she responded definitively.

When he opened his mouth to say something more, she quickly cut him off. She didn't know what he would say but she was more afraid that neither of them was truly ready to have it said. Caressing his face, she said in earnest, "Fitz….I don't want to talk about anything beyond our time here….Can we just be here? Whatever this is between us, can we just enjoy it here? Be here with me."

He playfully nuzzled his nose on hers and she smiled. It was a beautiful smile. He would certainly give her anything she asked for.

XXX

Jake looked at the stack of cases on his desk with obvious disgust. It was more than mild disinterest. He was genuinely and insubordinately refusing to work the cases. There was only one case he was interested in and only one he was going to work.

After the botched warehouse search, he had been placed on restricted desk duty; looking at petty misdemeanor cases of bike thefts and stolen purses. It was an insult to his intelligence and years on the force.

His failure also brought to light the lies he told to get the search warrant. According to his superiors, he should be thankful that he was not being suspended and/or terminated for his unethical conduct. Funny, he didn't feel thankful; all he felt was anger.

The anger intensified when he found out Grant left town with Olivia to 'God-knows-where'. He knew they wouldn't be gone long but the idea of her being with him; sleeping with him; letting him touch her; sent his blood boiling. How a woman as intelligent as Olivia Pope could fall for Grant's manipulation and phony charm was beyond him.

He pulled out his phone and tried her number again. And once again it went straight to voice mail; she had turned her phone off. After leaving four other messages, he no longer cared that his tone reflected the animosity he felt. "Olivia, this is Jake...again. Listen, I'm trying to reach you because I have some urgent information about the case and Grant." It was a lie but he figured either her curiosity or fear might prompt a return phone call. "You are not safe with him...I know you've heard my messages and I don't know why you won't return my calls. Maybe Grant has told you not to. But you need to stop listening to him. And you need to call me back...as soon as possible...It's urgent."

He ended the call in a huff and slammed his phone down on his desk.

He had to get Grant or die trying.

"Ballard!...You have a walk in. Someone requesting to see you at the front desk," an officer called out.

Jake sighed in irritation. It was probably some old lady trying to report her lost cat. "I'm busy. Take a message!" Jake yelled back.

"She said it's about that museum thing you were working on."

Jake perked up. He looked around to make sure neither Charlie nor the Lieutenant were in the vicinity. He tried to appear calm as he walked to the front desk but inside he was screaming with excitement. His instincts told him that this was going to jump start his case.

The officer pointed out the woman and Jake immediately recognized her. He smiled brightly. This was going to be his golden ticket; the key to everything.

"Detective Ballard. It's nice to see you again. Thank you for seeing me on the spur of the moment," she said graciously as she extended her hand to him and he accepted.

"Mellie….Ms. Bronson. Thank you for coming in. Why don't we find a private interview room so that we can talk?"

**(A/N: Hello once again. Can I tell you that I'm genuinely enjoying writing this story and thankfully I know exactly where it's going and what's going to happen. I just need to carve out the ****time to make sure that I sit down and type it LOL. I'm sure you heard the news Scandal returns for Season 4 in it's new time slot. And Shonda got a deal with ABC til 2018. Let me say, as much as I shade the story line of Scandal, I have to give props to Shonda for handling her game. WOW. As a woman of color, to get a deal like that...you have to give her props. Go Shonda! Though I still know she will wreck my OLITZ feels for general purposes #BecauseReality (Shonda's hashtag, not mine).**

**Hope you all are enjoying your hiatus. I certainly am. For those of you who have sent messages to me, I am working on the update for Constancy of Happiness. It may take a while to flesh out but I have the idea. Again it is a matter of having the time to write it.**

**Thank you all Scandal FanFic Writers. You are awesome for feeding the OLITZ addiction because the #ThirstIsReal**

**Thanks for sticking with this story. Hope you will let me know your thoughts.**

**If you would like to follow me on Twitter: belladamenoir)**


End file.
